Technical Field
The present invention relates to correcting presbyopia in contact lenses and, more particularly, to providing automatic bifocal adjustments in a contact lens.
Description of the Related Art
In human binocular vision, the eyes have an involuntary combination of saccade (i.e., scanning), vergence (i.e., convergence/divergence), and lens focus actions motions that are used to find and collect information from objects in the visual field. Contact lenses exist that have the ability to change their focus by changing a tension (and thus a curvature) of the lens. However, determining the focus of the eye alone is not sufficient to determine when, where, and what object to focus on.